Electric
by Ready Or Notxx
Summary: Four high school seniors, lost in the asphyxiation of their own crimes and sins. What they don't know is that the affect they'll have on others will turn out to be nothing more than electric... Poetry fic. Adam/Evan. Addison/OC. Rating may change.
1. Lost

This is... different. Writing an ongoing poetic fic. Yeah, it's Adam/Evan, and Addison/OC. Not only have I never written for Addison before, but I've never written from the point of view of an actual OC before. So, yes. x) Nobody ever writes for Addison, and she really is a good character, so I hope some people are willing to give her more love. :) At any rate, this is written in a similar way to the Ellen Hopkins books. One poem per chapter. x) This is also dedicated to my baby JigsawsDead, for I never gave her a birthday present because I was undergoing quite a large amount of stress...

Also! Stella, I shall upload your fic as well soon! Still working the kinks out of it.

And another also, (XD) I've decided to delete other fics I do not have any inspiration left over for. Sorry. They were good ideas, I just have better now. x)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Electric**

**1: Lost**

_(Adam)_  
>They say<br>to be a rich kid, you've got  
>to be well-behaved. Prim and<br>proper. A perfect square. God  
>forbid you're not well-rounded. God<br>forbid you turn into a fucking  
>parallelogram, or as<br>I  
>like to say,<br>a drunken rectangle.

They say  
>rich kids are the ones who tease<br>everybody else.  
>The ones that scoff at you,<br>just as you  
>pass them<br>in the hallway. You know,  
>The ones who don't even try to be<br>remotely discrete.  
>Ones that<br>make eyes contact with you  
>as they speak<br>so you know  
>you're<br>the target.

They say  
>I'm Adam Faulkner, seventeen<br>years of age. Lost  
>within the colloquialism<br>of every day life  
>Repetition,<br>repetition,  
>repetition.<br>The only thing that  
>changes in Queens<br>are the seasons.

They say  
>I'm a senior here,<br>on my way towards a bright  
>sunlit shining future.<br>Then I woner why those cliche  
>lines haven't made me<br>plug in a  
>hair dryer<br>and drop it into bath water.


	2. Monster

More Adam-Bear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2: Monster**

_(Adam)  
><em>You see,  
>I suffer from a monster. I<br>think you may call it  
>depression<br>because it's a label  
>and there's always<br>a label for everything that's wrong  
>with me.<p>

This particular monster  
>is a succubus. It makes you<br>think it's normal to feel  
>this way. Makes you<br>grateful for the weightlessness  
>of being able to feel something<br>at all.

What you don't know  
>is that you're about to play<br>a game. And you don't have any  
>say in the matter.<br>The monster  
>finds your Os, crosses them out with<br>their Xs.  
>The monster<br>will not and will never  
>and refuses to<br>play fair.  
>So you're shit<br>outta luck.

Damnation  
>is what you feel when<br>you've let the monster tie  
>your chain to the ball again.<p> 


	3. Candle

And more. x)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**3: Candle**

_(Adam)  
><em>I think  
>it started when I was<br>younger. Reaching for things  
>to stick in the electrical outlet,<br>run my tongue across it  
>because I was doomed<br>from the start.  
>Holding my head underwater<br>just to feel  
>the path<br>of the unknown  
>in a white light behind<br>my eyelids.  
>You're a candle.<p>

When you're gone,  
>I wonder if there is a standard<br>place where you  
>beg for forgiveness. Where you<br>repent for torturing so many lost  
>souls.<br>Where maybe the big guns upstairs  
>looks upon you<br>and wonders how he could send  
>such a tortured spirit to hell.<p>

I wonder how many people  
>think I'm perfect<br>from the outside world.  
>Decent-looking. Near perfect<br>grades in school,  
>with the exception of that damn<br>Algebra grade.  
>As far as Biology goes,<br>I've signed up to be a tutor.

One of the things  
>your body does when you're<br>cold is make the hairs on your  
>arms stand. There was this question<br>on this Biology exam I took where  
>it asks what your body<br>does not  
>do when you're cold.<br>The correct answer was "expands  
>blood vessels". I was one<br>of the few getting that  
>correct.<br>The glares  
>of a class make<br>you  
>secretly erase that answer<br>and circle the one  
>with the<br>hairs.


	4. Forest

Now for Evan. x)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**4: Forest  
><strong>

_(Evan)  
><em>You're an  
>outsider.<br>I hate  
>you.<br>And I want your  
>blood.<br>All typical things to  
>hear in the<br>Taiga. Yeah, that's what  
>it's called, the Taiga. A coniferous<br>evergreen forest of subarctic  
>lands. Sounds about<br>spot on.  
>Arctic like people who<br>fire guns  
>at each other<br>for stupid shit.

We're all dirty poor. What money  
>we do earn, or should I say,<br>take, we donate it  
>to ourselves in liquor,<br>in beer,  
>in drugs. One time I was<br>snorting before school.  
>Buzzed for the Jesus man<br>knows how long.

I'm dumb, anyway. The people who  
>cross my path are people who<br>can factor  
>simple equations.<br>People who can actually read through  
>a full-length novel<br>without dropping it  
>and crying<br>into their hands.

Oh yes, I'm soft. Softer than  
>anybody else in the Taiga,<br>and fuck,  
>that's something to be<br>proud of.


	5. Fire

More, more, moar. :)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**5: Fire**

_(Evan)  
><em>The last time I read  
>a full book was probably years<br>ago. I use big words, yeah,  
>but it's not like I can spell them worth<br>two monkey shits or read  
>them.<p>

So I do  
>other things with the Taiga. We snort<br>until were flying  
>high above the clouds. Mug<br>people. Fight with other  
>dumb gangs. I'm actually<br>the youngest in the Taiga.  
>Nineteen. Oldest is twenty five.<br>I should've graduated  
>last year, but, as if it's<br>anyone's surpise,  
>I do not meet expected<br>performance.

The guys  
>in the Taiga don't care that<br>I'm slower. Don't get me wrong.  
>That really doesn't mean<br>they don't think I'm stupid. I mean,  
>the Jesus man probably even thinks<br>I'm stupid. Crouching down, holding  
>His head in His hands, whispering,<br>"Wow, what have I done?".

The Taiga  
>is all about fights. Even amongst<br>ourselves. Friendly fire, as I like  
>to name the misnomer. You<br>get popped in the  
>mouth, you run your<br>tongue over the blood,  
>clench your fist,<br>swing again,  
>swing again,<br>swing again.


	6. Impulse

Last for Evan. x)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**6: Impulse**

_(Evan)  
><em>And either you're  
>standing over someone in a<br>pool of blood  
>or lying on your back<br>with the metallic  
>tang in the back of your<br>throat.

Then you clutch  
>your invisible crucifix,<br>clasp your hands  
>and hope to God<br>that no one has a gun. Because  
>you're weak.<p>

You have to act upon your  
>own impulse, pull<br>out a switch from your back  
>pocket, and<br>do something about it.

That's when the other members  
>of the gang<br>decide whether or not you're  
>actually worth something.<p> 


	7. Personality

Now for Addison. :D

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**7: Personality**

_(Addison)  
><em>You walk,  
>hips gently swaying from<br>side to side  
>because your know you're<br>the most  
>gorgeous of them all.<br>And you're not lying to  
>yourself.<br>You know those  
>beautiful whispers<br>are just for you.

Did you know  
>that I was fat when I<br>was younger? Kids don't  
>care about your personality.<br>You got giant breasts,  
>skinny waist,<br>watch the fuck out,  
>world.<p>

I don't care  
>about the old me. She was huge<br>and ugly and she  
>had absolutely no friends. Only<br>a dad in prison  
>and a mom touring the<br>delightfully crowded  
>bars of New York.<p>

I don't need  
>her in my life anyway. She was<br>hideous. Acne. Hair with  
>no volume, just the<br>huge-ass amount of frizz.  
>Please.<p> 


End file.
